Battle Pages/Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman
"Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman" is a battle between the members of Team RWBY against Roman Torchwick in a stolen Atlesian Paladin-290, with Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong playing a small role in the fight, being quickly removed from it. Preceding Events Blake Belladonna and Sun sneak into a secret White Fang meeting in a warehouse, at which Roman is found to be giving recruitment speeches to dissident Faunus. After listening to his rousing speech against the Human government and its anti-Faunus stance, and the reveal of the stolen Atlesian Paladin, the pair are spotted by Roman after they are left behind as the other recruits move forward. Blake shoots a junction box with Gambol Shroud, causing the lights to fail. Roman quickly reacts by calling the White Fang members to stop them, but the duo escapes by jumping out through a high window on to the street. Meanwhile, Roman enters and pilots the Paladin and follows Sun and Blake by smashing through the warehouse wall. The two leap from a car's roof onto the rooftops and the chase begins. The Fight The battle begins with Roman in a stolen Atlesian Paladin chasing Blake and Sun along a residential area, while the pair leap across the neighboring roofs. Blake proceeds to use her Scroll to contact the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune as reinforcements, and they quickly respond with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Yang Xiao Long and Neptune are the first to arrive as the mech runs right past Junior's nightclub. Meanwhile, Blake and Sun jump onto a busy section of a raised motorway and travel along it by leaping across the roofs of cars. Unfortunately, the mech also jumps to the motorway and quickly starts smashing after the cars in an attempt to catch the pair. Yang and Neptune arrive on Bumblebee with the intent to slow the mech down, but before Neptune is able to fire his gun, Roman is alerted to their presence by an alarm, so he uses the mech's arms to knock cars backwards at the bike. Yang manages to evade the cars, while Neptune flails around on the backseat. The vehicles successfully dodged, Neptune unfolds his gun into a rifle and fires four electrical bolts, three of which strike the mech's back. Next, Neptune unfolds his weapon again into its glaive form, but quickly transforms it into its trident form and proceeds to twirl it around himself before jumping and stabbing the mech in the head area. After the initial thrust Neptune is thrown about on top of the mech due to Roman's efforts to dislodge him by rotating the mech erratically. In response, Sun uses his Semblance and summons two semi-transparent golden clones of himself, one wielding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. The clones leap across cars at the mech where upon contact, they explode with a bang but do very little damage to the mech. Sun then draws and straightens his staff and leaps across to the mech, while Neptune is thrown off with his weapon. The two collide in mid air, and they fall off the raised motorway, disappearing for the rest of the fight. Weiss Schnee jumps down from another raised motorway, and she proceeds to stare down Roman before using Dust in Myrtenaster to create a circle of ice on the ground. The Paladin then slips and flips over Weiss, sliding through and breaking a holographic barrier and off the motorway. Below, Ruby Rose waits for the mech to fall, and it lands upright. The rest of the team join Ruby below and reload while the mech slowly advances. Ruby yells "Freezer burn", commanding Weiss and Yang to team up. Weiss creates another circle of ice, which Yang smashes with Ember Celica, creating mist around the mech. Roman activates the mech's lasers in an effort to locate to the team, but the cloud is effective at screening their movements as they quickly circle him. However, Blake and Yang are almost hit by the mech's main arm cannon fire. This distraction allows Ruby to score a hit on the mech. Ruby reloads and calls out "Checkmate", and Blake and Weiss move forward to the mech, attacking its legs. Blake uses her Semblance to create copies of herself to confuse Roman while Weiss jumps and stabs the laser emitter before backing off. Roman then tries to stomp a distracted Blake, but Weiss uses a white glyph to move Blake backwards and dodge the foot. In response, he launches shoulder mounted rockets at the pair, but they dodge the rockets with a well-timed glyph and a series of gymnastic back-handsprings. However, Roman fires the mech's main arm cannons after Weiss and sends her backwards. As she falls, Weiss uses Myrtenaster to fire yellow energy toward Blake, a mixture of yellow Dust and her Semblance creating a haste glyph beneath the Faunus. As Roman fires missiles at her, Blake glows yellow and rapidly swings Gambol Shroud through the air, creating countless purple strikes with her swings that slice the incoming missiles in half. With the rockets destroyed, Ruby reenters the fray, calling out "Ladybug". She uses Crescent Rose to swing off the mech groin area to send herself behind it. She then fires to propel herself back toward the mech, passing through and slicing at the its legs, while Blake does the same. The duo switch back and forth repeatedly, slashing at the mech's legs with each pass. Then, Roman tries to shoot Ruby, but she jumps upwards and dodges the shot. She and Blake strike down with the moon behind them, slicing off the mech's left arm. Yang then jumps onto the mech and punches it repeatedly on the back, but Roman quickly launches it backwards, slamming her through two pillars and into a third. As she falls, the mech's right arm shifts to form a fist and punches her through the weakened second pillar. This onslaught activates her Semblance, explained by Ruby as her becoming stronger after taking damage. Roman attempts to punch Yang again as she slowly gets to her feet, but she catches it, creating a shock wave that breaks the ground. Eyes red and hair glowing brightly, Yang punches the mech's fist, shattering its arm. Roman responds by kicking Yang away, past Ruby and Blake, to which Ruby calls out "Bumblebee", prompting Blake to throw Gambol Shroud to Yang in its chain-sickle form and then forcefully yank back on the ribbon, righting Yang to her feet. This enables Yang to orbit around Blake, using her as a pivot, and she speeds up by firing backwards with Ember Celica. With another pull from Blake, Yang lifts off the ground and swings towards the mech at high speed, but it leaps backwards, avoiding her strike. Ruby states that they need to slow it down and yells "Ice flower". Perfectly in sync, Ruby sets Crescent Rose parallel with the ground and Weiss charges her Semblance, a white flare edged with dark blue streaming through the air with Myrtenaster. Weiss creates three white glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's barrel, each smaller that the last. When Ruby fires, the bullet passes through the glyphs, and it becomes a blue streak of energy with a swirling trail of smaller cyan colored streaks. Upon striking the mech, the shot produces a large amount of ice crystals that prevent it from moving. Three more shots of ice follow, completely freezing the mech in place. Blake helps Yang swing around again, and Yang fires a shot, once again lifting off. A trail of gold light following her hair, Yang speeds toward the mech and punches the cockpit, visibly deforming the metal and sending the mech crashing to the ground. When it hits the ground, the mech shatters into scrap with Roman in the middle, somehow almost instantly gaining his footing, lamenting its loss. Yang then fires a shot at Roman, but Neopolitan drops down in front of him and completely blocks it with Hush. Roman, quickly over the loss of the mech, delivers a smug farewell to team RWBY and calls upon Neo, who takes a slow bow. The team regroups, before Yang rushes forward to punch Neo, who moves to block the attack with her umbrella. However, as soon as Yang strikes her, a cyan wall appears for a split second, and the wall, Neo, and Roman appear to shatter like glass. The shards collapse to the ground and Yang looks around for her enemies, only to see them already escaping in a Bullhead. Aftermath The fight is over, with Team RWBY destroying the stolen Atlesian Paladin but failing to stop Roman's escape with his powerful new associate, Neo. Following a poorly-received joke from Weiss, the group departs from the battleground. As they leave, Ruby asks the rest of her team where Sun and Neptune are, only for it to be revealed that after they were knocked out from the battle, they went to a noodle bar called A Simple Wok. There, Neptune asks Sun if Team RWBY is fine, to which the latter assures him that they are fine, before continuing to eat. Trivia *During the fight against the mech, Ruby calls out the names of a number strategies which are references to the fan-given shipping names of the girls. **Freezer Burn = Weiss and Yang **Checkmate = Weiss and Blake **Ladybug = Ruby and Blake **Bumblebee = Blake and Yang **Ice Flower = Ruby and Weiss *From all the possible combination attacks, only Ruby and Yang did not pair up to perform one of these strategies. The reason for this exclusion is currently unknown, although it could be due to the two being siblings, and therefore non-shipping material. *Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 of RWBY: The Official Manga do not change much about this fight besides a few of the scenes being altered, cut or extended. Image Gallery Blake and sun scaping.png|Blake and Sun break out from the White Fang Faction Meeting. Roman chasing blake and sun.png|Roman chasing after Blake and Sun on the Atlesian Paladin. blake calls for back up.png|Blake calling for back up. V2 04 00044.png|Weiss receives the call for help as she is leaving the Cross Continental Transmit Tower. V2 04 00045.png|Ruby receives the call for help. V2 04 00046.png|Yang and Neptune receive the call for help. yang and neptune go after roman.png|Yang and Neptune go after Roman. roman chasing blake and sun 2.png|Roman chasing Blake and Sun on the highway. V2 04 00050.png|Neptune and Yang dodging cars thrown towards them by Roman. ap shot by neptune.png|The Atlesian Paladin shot by Neptune. V2e4 neptune trident.png|Neptune's weapon in trident form, as he jumps to stab the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00056.png|Sun activates his semblance to rescue Neptune. V2 04 00059.png|Weiss uses an Ice Platform to make the Atlesian Paladin fall off the highway. V2 04 00061.png|Ruby faces the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY assembles for battle. freezerburn.png|Freezer Burn. V2E4_Freezerburn.png|The "smokescreen" effect caused by Freezer Burn V2 04 00066.png|"Time Dilation" Glyph used on Blake. V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug. V2 04 00068.png|Yang punching the cabin of the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00069.png|Roman smashes Yang against a pillar. V2 04 00070.png|Yang apparently defeated. V2 04 00071.png|Yang stands up. V2 04 00072.png|Yang's semblance at full power. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower. bumblebee.png|Bumblebee. V2 04 00073.png|Yang kicking the mech while executing Bumblebee the final blow.png|Yang gives the Atlesian Paladin the final blow. Roman unharmed.png|Roman dusts off his clothes after emerging unharmed from the destroyed Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00078.png|Neo uses her umbrella to shield Roman from Yang's attack. NeoCuteCurtsey.png|Neo bows team RWBY goodbye. NeoUmbrellaShield.png|Yang punches the illusion. V2 04 00080.png|Yang falls for Roman's and Neo's escape decoy. v2e4 shatter.png|The illusion of Neo and Roman shatters, literally. Yang watches neo escape.png|Yang watches Neo and Roman make their escape. Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2